Opposites Attract
by menalliha
Summary: Renji Abarai is a famous hentai star and when he stumbles into the Urahara Convenient store, he get more than a surprise. He falls in love with the shop keepers daughter and will do everything in his power to impress her. But will she be able to love him back knowing he does other women for a living? Or will she end up being the only woman he does forever? RenjixOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**_Hello everyone! This is my new fanfiction, Opposites Attract! Amazing title I know! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exciting . . . I was having a little problem writing it and getting it into words. But I know the next chapter won't be as bad! I promise!_**

**_ Please comment and let me know what you think of it! That would make me very happy!_**

**_I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I own Mezuki and my friend XxXx Lolita ButterflyxXxX owns Maaya! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

The shop was dead and only had two people in it, the owner and his daughter. They barely had any business and yet the shop still stood. It was more than a shop to the two, it was also their home. In the back of the shop was where they lived and didn't bother anyone.

"Mezuki!" A voice called from the back of the shop.

Mezuki sighed and cursed under her breath. "What dad?" She asked as she walked to the back of the shop. "What could you possibly want now?!" She hissed.

Kisuke pouted some and fanned himself. "Why are you being so harsh to me? You're my daughter and should treat me with respect."

Mezuki kept her cool and sighed. "What do you need?"

He smiled wickedly. "I want dinner!"

"Then make it yourself!" She yelled as the bell rang in the shop. She rushed into the shop and instantly stopped in her tracks. The person that entered the shop was breathtakingly handsome and caused even Mezuki to lose her train of thought. He was over six-feet tall and had chocolate covered eyes that would make any woman melt but the one thing that caught her off guard was his amazingly long red hair.

"Sorry for just barging in. I was trying to run away from the crowd of girls chasing me." He smiled kindly.

"Mezuki! Why did you leave quickly?" Kisuke asked rushing into the shop and saw the man standing there. "Hello sir! Did you come in to buy something?" He smiled kindly.

The man looked back and forth at the father-daughter pair standing before him. "Um . . . Sure." He started wandering around the store and looked at all the things in it.

She watched as he took every step and never too her eyes off of him. She eyed him carefully and finally he realized who he was. "Dad!" She said in a low whisper. "Do you know who that is?"

Kisuke looked at the man again and then back at his daughter. "A man? Someone I hope you marry one day?" He asked.

"Dad," She smacked him hard. "He's the famous hentai star Renji Abaria!" Mezuki's face flushed hard and looked over at Renji again. "He was supposed to be in Tokyo today. Not here!" She hissed.

"What do you do when you go to the bookstore?" He asked eyeing his daughter.

"I read it in a magazine!" Her face flushed more. "You're the pervert not me! Besides, he's a big named star. But why would he be in a little town like Karakura?"

He looked over at them and smiled. "If I may answer your question," He walked over to them and put his hands in his pockets. "I finished my movie early and my manager said I can roam around Japan. I did and I ended up here in this small town." He smiled. "I was just walking down the street when a huge group of girls saw me and chased me, wanting my autograph. I saw this shop and hurried in here." He walked over to Mezuki. "I was wondering, why aren't you hounding me for my autograph if you know who I am?" Renji smirked down at her.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Because, I want a man who would be loyal to me and not do other women for money, which is what you do."

"My someone is awfully hard-headed." Renji crossed his arms and his muscles flexed in his shirt.

Mezuki shot him a glare. "Me? Hard-headed? Yeah right! Just because I want a man who would look at only me and not another woman's body?"

Renji huffed. "That's the joy of my job. I get to do different women each time. From how your expectations are, I say you never had a boyfriend."

Kisuke sighed deeply. "Yes that is true. She's too busy with her womanly duties she doesn't have time to date. I was hoping she'd be married with a child by now."

Mezuki glared at her dad. "I practically run this business while you stay in the back and boss me around and treat me like a maid! If mom was still around you wouldn't do this!" She yelled, clutching her fists together tight. "I'm tired of being your maid and not your daughter!" She stormed off and her hips swayed as she walked.

Renji couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stormed off. _Damn! I have to have a piece of that ass. _He blinked and shook his head. "Um . . . I better get going. Sorry for intruding. Can you give her this please?" He handed Kisuke a piece of paper that was folded up. "Have a nice day." He left quickly and didn't say another word.

Mezuki sat in her room and held her pillow close. There was a knock on her door. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Kisuke opened the door and walked into her room. "Sweetie, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Look, I know you're waiting for the right guy. And one day I know you'll be happy and in love. Trust me, when your mom passed away, I felt terrible because she was the only one for me and I swore I would never love again. But she did leave me with one miracle I could never give away." He smiled at her. "She left me you. Your mother was any amazing woman who never took 'no' for an answer and did what she wanted too. That's why I loved her."

Mezuki sighed and looked up at him. "Thanks dad. I know you mean the best for me and since I am the only woman in the house and shop I could be more helpful to you as well. But you need to help more yourself dad!" She looked at him carefully. "I can't run it all by myself. It's hard running the cash register and stocking the shelves and sweeping. I need a hand every now and then."

"Ok, I'll help out more and make sure you don't stress yourself out." Kisuke smiled and hugged his daughter. "Oh yeah! Before he left, he gave me this." He pulled the piece of paper out. "It's for you. I honestly think he might like you but it's up to you if you like him."

Mezuki carefully took the piece of paper from her dad. She did know what to think. She opened the paper and saw his name and number written on it and the address of the hotel he was staying at. Mezuki's face heated up and turned red. "He gave me his number? But . . . I'm just a regular girl. Nothing special about me."

"There doesn't have to be. It's what is on the inside that counts and that's what makes a guy fall for you. It must have been your hard-headedness. Your special Mezuki and in your own way. I would never lie about that. You might wanna call him later. There's a reason he gave you that paper."

She smiled some and set the paper on her nightstand. "I'll call him later . . . After I call Maaya." She smiled bigger and laid back on her bed and grabbed her phone and called her best friend to tell her about her day and her small encounter.

* * *

_**So the fun has begun! Renji gave her his number but will she actually call him? She is a very hard-headed person and is more like her mother in many ways that one. Anyway . . .**_

_**Please R&R!  
~menalliha**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**_Thank you XxXxLolita ButterflyxXxX and ammercado190 for commenting on the first chapter of my story! That means so much to me!_**

**_I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I own Mezuki and my friend XxXxLolita ButterflyxXxX owns Maaya._**

**_Please review as well!_**

* * *

Mezuki sat on her bed and talked on the phone to her friend Maaya. "He was really here! I swear! But then my dad had to embarrass me . . ." Mezuki sighed deeply and flopped back on her bed and acted like a teenager again.

Her friend Maaya was still in her early twenties and already married to the man of her dream with a son named Ren. She loved talking to Mezuki and helping her thought her problems. They were more like sisters than best friends. "Mezu . . . Everything will be fine. From the sound of it, he's into you for your hard-headedness. Who knew?" She knelt beside her husband and placed a washcloth on his forehead. "I can't do our dinner date tonight. Jushiro is sick and barely able to move. I'll have to care for him and Ren. Sorry Mezuki."

Mezuki wanted to be a wife and mother extremely bad but no guys wanted her and thought she was too hard and her expectations were too much. "It's fine. I understand . . . Somewhat." She huffed and blew a loose piece of hair from her face. "Maybe I'll call him. Should I? What if he wants a one-time thing with me? You know I don't do those."

"He gave you his number for a reason, Mezu. Call him and chat. That won't hurt you. In the mist of conversation bring up that a one night stand isn't your thing and see what he says." Maaya picked Ren up as he fussed near the phone. "Sorry about that. He hasn't napped all day and he won't stay still."

"Maaya, I'll never understand how you do it." Mezuki stood up and paced her room. "Being a mom and wife and a nurse to your son and husband. You're like a super hero!"

Maaya chuckled. "That's what being a mom and wife is all about. You'll be a wife and mother one day too. Just give it time. Now get off the phone with me and call Renji." There was a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Ok, I'll call you later. Let me know if you need anything. Bye Maaya." She pressed the end button and sighed deeply. She lightly slammed her head against her wall. "Maaya was luck to find Jushiro. She just acted like herself and boom . . . they're in love and married. My boyfriend at the time was sleeping with one of the bride's maids . . . I should have known it when he left me at the table by myself and wandered off with her into the bathroom." She sighed more. "All I am is filled with bad memories."

Mezuki searched her dresser drawer for the piece of paper and finally found it. She opened it up and read the number to herself. She dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. It took to rings for him to finally answer.

"Renji speaking, how may I help you?" He said quickly and in a snarky tone.

Mezuki froze and couldn't find her words. She panicked and thought of hanging up but she did. "R-Renji . . . It's me . . . Mezuki Urahara, the girl from the convenient store. You gave me your number."

There was a long pause. "Mezuki! So you finally decided to call! I have been waiting. I can't talk long. I'm in the middle of making a small video. The producer wanted it. I couldn't refuse."

Mezuki gasped and knew what he was talking about. "S-Sorry for the bad timing, my friend just canceled our dinner plans for tonight. I just wanted to talk." She started to play with the fabric of the skirt she was wearing. "I was also wondering if you wanted to be my dinner date for tonight. I had a reservation for two at a fancy restaurant."

She could hear Renji start to smirk. "Sure! What time?"

"U-Um . . . it was for seven-thirty. Is that ok? I can call to change it." She asked timidly.

"Seven-thirty is fine with me. I can't wait. Be sure to wear something nice and attractive." He said softly. "I don't want the paparazzi to criticize my innocent date."

_Innocent? He called me hard-headed the other day! _Mezuki huffed. "Ok, I have to go shopping now." She was putting major thought into a dress now to make him look good. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"I'll have someone I know pick you up in half an hour and take you shopping. I'll even leave them my credit card. You can also get your hair and nails done too." She could hear him call for someone.

"R-Renji that isn't necessary. I can get my own dress and do my own hair . . . and maybe my nails." She checked her nails out and saw how plain they looked, so colorless and blah looking. Then she faced the mirror and looked at her hair. It was so mousy and just hung over her shoulders and to the fold of her back. It had little curl to it and need a boost to look like it was alive.

He chuckled. "You're cute right now Mezuki. Look, don't be afraid to let yourself get pampered. A girl often needs it. You're in great hands. I promise."

_If I haven't heard that a thousand times already. _"Ok, if you insist on it, I'll do it then. I just don't want you wasting your time on this one-time thing." She sucked a deep breath.

"I hope this isn't a one-time thing between us." There was a noise in the background. It was someone calling his name. "I have to go. We'll discuss this over dinner. Until then, don't forget, my friend will pick you up in thirty minutes. Be ready." He sounded strict and to the point. That kind of turned her on a weird way. Then she heard his end the call.

"Great . . . He's pampering me." She sighed again and grabbed her purse and headed into the shop. She watched as her dad stood at the register. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Kisuke jumped as his daughter approached him. "I was just watching the shop. Where are you going?"

"Maaya canceled our dinner date and I have it with Renji now. He is sending someone here to help me get ready by getting me a new dress, getting my hair done and my nails. I'm not thrilled but he wouldn't let me deny the offer, so I am taking it." Mezuki crossed her arms and sighed.

"I see love in your future." Kisuke smirked at his daughter.

Mezuki's face flushed. "Dad! It's just a date! He's not into me at all!" She knew she was lying to herself. _I hope this isn't a one-time thing between us. _Was he into her or just hoping to get her in his bed and would try as many times as he could until she finally said yes? She wouldn't dare sleep with a man until she was married. Then she thought about Maaya.

Maaya slept with her husband a few times before they even got married and yet she still married him after that. But Jushiro was the only guy she has been with and Maaya is the only woman Jushiro has been with, Renji on the other hand, he's slept with countless women and had sex with many more. His job doesn't help his case and Mezuki dated a few men but it never went well and never ended well for her. The guys she dated either cheated on her or left her because she refused to sleep with them. She never understood guys and knew she never would.

Why do guys enjoy competing over how many women they slept with? Does it make them feel manlier they could seduce more women than others and get them in their bed? All that should matter is that a guy has one woman he is willing to please and make happy, not worry about how many women he slept with. That could easily make a woman mad.

Mezuki was snapped back to reality when she heard a car horn. She looked up and saw a limo in front of the store. "My ride is here. I'll be back soon dad. Take good care of the store and I know you will, you own it." She kissed her dad's cheek and hurried out to the limo, where she was greeted but a woman who had breasts twice the size of her and hair the same length but it was blondish orange color. Her features took Mezuki by surprise. The woman had full and plump pale lips and a beauty mark that made her look even more attractive.

"Hello!" She said greeting Mezuki. She wore a suit that looked a size too small and wouldn't button up near her breasts. The tops of her breasts were almost popping out of the top. The woman bowed to Mezuki and when she did, her breasts squeezed together and looked like they were about to be free for the public to see. "I was sent here by Mr. Abarai to accompany you to your fitting and hair and nail appointment. I will make sure everything goes smoothly."

Mezuki nodded and smiled, trying hard not to show a hint of depression. _She's beautiful! If Renji knows her, then I'm no competition! Everything is bigger than mine . . . even her ass. Maybe this date won't be like I hoped. _Mezuki swallowed hard and got into the back of the limo. She saw the woman call Renji and informed him that she picked Mezuki up with no problems. But to Mezuki, they're might just be one problem.

* * *

**_I am well aware I said breasts a few times in the second to last paragraph. Well! Can anyone guess who this mystery woman is? I think it's pretty obvious to whom it is. I want you all to try and guess who it is! _**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**_Sorry for the late update. I have my other fanfic to work on and this one. I will try my best to update everyday to every two days. _**

**_I DO NOT own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I own Mezuki and my friend XxXxLolita ButterflyxXxX owns her OC Maaya._**

* * *

The trips to the dress store and hair salon, Mezuki stayed quiet. She didn't want to open her mouth and say something stupid to the woman who was escorting her around. The woman, who she found out, was Rangiku Masumoto, never shut up talking and mainly complained about her job and how she was never paid enough.

Mezuki looked out the window and sighed. Her hair was pulled over to one side and all curled to perfection and her nails were painted a pale pink color that almost matched her skin and her dress. The dress was pale and fell to her knees in layers. It was a haltered dress that tied in the back for 'easy access'.

"Mezuki, are you alright?" Rangiku asked looking at her from the other side of the limo.

"Hm? Oh yes I am fine." She smiled softly and looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

Rangiku smiled. "Sure! What is it?"

Mezuki adverted her eyes and opened her mouth then closed it again. "Did . . . Did you have any kind of relationship with Renji?"

Rangiku blinked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Mezuki blushed and looked down. "You have big boobs and a nice ass. Everything you have is twice the size of mine."

She smiled and giggled at the question. "No I have never had a relationship with him. I don't have feelings for him." Rangiku smiled more. "And no! He has never tried to get me in his bed. I have seen the other girls he's been with and they're nothing compared to you. Honestly, Renji hasn't stopped think of you or talking about you. Whatever you did to him, it's stuck that way. He has a thing for you."

Mezuki blushed more. "But all he does is fuck women at his job and most likely the girls he's dated! I don't just want to be a one-time girl for him! I have feelings and morals! I want to wait till I am happily married to have sex." Mezuki crossed her arms. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the studio. Renji requested us to meet him there. He's off now and all ready for the date. He'll be driving you there and home . . . Maybe."

She sighed as they pulled up to the studio and stopped. Mezuki's door opened and she gently stepped out. She pushed her dress down and fixed her hair. But she soon caught sight of a red headed man standing off to the side in a nice tux. "R-Renji?" She asked in a whisper.

He walked over to her and smiled. "The one and only. You look very beautiful. Rangiku picked out the perfect dress for you and your hair is magnificent." Renji smiled and played with a loose strand of her hair and pulled it back in place with the others.

"Renji!" A voice called from behind. He turned quickly and found his manager walking towards him. "Tomorrow is all set up. Did you uh . . . ask her yet?" He motioned his head towards Mezuki.

Renji flashed Mezuki a sweet smile and turned towards his manager. "Not yet. I was about too. You ruined it."

"U-Um . . . What are you talking about?" Mezuki asked staring at them.

Renji sighed and faced her once again. "I made plans for you shoot a movie with me. I kinda thought this date would a great one and you would consider it." He smiled shyly.

"You want me to shoot a hentai movie . . . with you?" She asked trying not to yell. _He will never understand me! _Mezuki closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. "I'll think about it. But I am not very confident about my body in front of a camera . . . other people seeing it . . .or you. You know how I feel about this."

Rangiku joined in on the conversation. "Renji, give the girl a break. She's been a little edgy all day. I think she was nervous about the date. She is a very sweet girl that you don't want to lose." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I know how she has affected you since you first saw her." Rangiku walked away and went inside the big building.

Renji looked down and then back at Mezuki. "Sorry that I didn't ask your permission on this Mezuki. They have everything set up." He placed his hands on her hips and saw her face heat up. "Just think about it tonight. In the morning, if you're still feeling a little uncomfortable about it . . . call me and I'll have then find another girl."

"You think you can replace me that easily?" She asked in a snippy tone. "I'll tell you what, if this date is a good one and nothing goes wrong, I will do the movie with you tomorrow."

Renji smiled and held her close. "Thank you Mezuki!" He picked her up off her feet and spun her around. "I promise you won't regret this date or the movie. I made sure everything is perfect for us. I booked a single room for us and romantic dinner for two."

Mezuki blushed and looked up at him. "You really thought this who thing out."

"Of course. After meeting you, for how you acted, you needed to be swooped off your feet and impressed. I'm trying to show you there is more to me than just sex and girls. I am a person too. Yes I enjoy the sex but I know there is more than just that." He moved his face closer to hers and lowered his voice. "I've never slept with any of the other girls I was with. You will be my first." He gently stroked her cheek and held his arm out for her to take.

She eyed his arm and slowly placed her arm into his and followed him to car that was before them. "A Mercedes?" She asked looking up at him.

"I need to ride in style." He walked over to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for Mezuki. "For you my lady." He smiled and watched as she slowly got in the car. "I won't hurt you."

Mezuki blushed and looked up at him. "I know that . . . for now. I may change my mind by the end of the night."

Renji smiled and closed the door. He hurried to the driver's side and got in. "Tonight will be the best night of your life and I know you won't regret it!" He winked at her and took off for the restaurant.

* * *

The table has a single candle that was still at its peak and a vase full of roses. Soft music played as they entered the room. They had a room with only one table and a view of the city. Mezuki was breathless and speechless.

She looked up at Renji and smiled softly. "You can really impress a girl." She walked to the table and watched as he pulled her chair out for her. Mezuki sat down softly and felt him push the chair back towards the table. "Thank you." She muttered softly. "I have never been treated like this. I've been with guys before but none that have treated me like this."

"Then those guys are nothing but jerks, treating a beautiful woman like you like your nothing." Renji sat across from her and picked up a glass of wine that was sitting there when they arrived.

"I-I don't drink." Mezuki said looking at the wine.

"C'mon," He said smiling at her. "This is a special night that calls for a drink. If you get drunk, I'll call your house; tell your dad I'm bringing you home. I won't think of taking you back to my place. Besides, it's a mess. I have cleaned it since this weekend and my laundry is piling up."

Mezuki smiled. "Thanks for caring for me Renji. And from the sounds of it, you need a maid. Wait . . . why doesn't a rich man like you have a maid?"

Renji poured wine in his glass and took a sip. "I had one but . . . she wore the skimpy maid outfit and every time she bent over, she would make sure her panties showed and I never looked. She got angry because she thought I was the kind of guy to sleep with the help."

"You must have looked to know if her panties were showing." Mezuki eyed him carefully.

Renji blushed and looked down at his wine. "I did once. But I didn't feel anything." He looked up at her. "Please don't think less of me." He begged.

"I won't think less of you. You admitted to it. That's all I ask. But is it true you didn't sleep with any of your other girlfriends?" She held her glass out for him to pour her some wine.

"Yes it is. I have to deal with prissy and snobby girls all day at work." He paused for a moment. "They also criticize me on how I fuck them. Can you believe that?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really . . . I've never had sex before so I don't get the big deal if someone is good or not."

"Size is the big, big most important detail for both men and women."

"What does that mean?" She snapped back at him.

"Some men want women with big breasts and _all _women want men with big cocks." He leaned back in his chair and drank more of his wine. "The one reason I got my job . . . and for my looks."

Mezuki snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, then you're only dating me for my breast sizes?"

Renji spit out his wine. "Not at all! I see more in you than just huge breasts, I swear!" He sat up straight and looked at her with big eyes.

"S-Sorry . . . I didn't know you felt that way." She sipped more wine and saw their food come. "W-We didn't order."

"I pre-ordered it for us so we can eat then have at least one dance." He smiled as the waiter set his plate in front of his. "I hope you like Italian." He opened his napkin and placed his lap. "I got us a nice big plate of spaghetti." He smiled at her.

"That's very romantic of you. I think I will give you that one dance." She opened her napkin and also placed it on her lap. "Are you hoping for a _Lady and the Tramp_ moment?" She asked sweetly.

"I was hoping yes." He smiled back at her and began eating the spaghetti.

An hour later they finished their big plate of spaghetti and haven't kissed yet.

"Sorry we didn't find that 'one' special piece of noodle. But for this wonderful night, I will reward you with a kiss when you take me home." She watched as Renji stood and held his hand out.

"A dance please." He asked in a low and romantic tone.

"O-Oh, s-sure." Mezuki stammered and took his hand. He gently pulled her up and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "You won't regret this."

He pulled her to the middle of the room and began to dance with her. They moved in small movements and they stared up at each other.

"Tonight is the best date I have ever been on. You have treated me like a queen." She smiled up at Renji.

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled big. "I know. I'm glad you're having an amazing time."

Mezuki smiled more and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She felt him gently wrap his arms around her waist and held her. "Renji, this might be the five glasses of wine talking but . . . I want to go back to your place."

Renji stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Ok then."

* * *

**_I will try to do my first sex scene in the next chapter. So if it isn't that great, I apologize and will try to improve on it._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_~menalliha_**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4-

**_Here is the next chapter! So it is so late! I needed help on writing this chapter. Actually my friend XxXxLolita ButterflyxXxX! She is such a big help and she will be my love scene writer!_**

* * *

Renji carried Mezuki into his apartment and set her down on the couch.

"Hey Mezuki, I'm gonna go get you some water. Okay?" He said looking down at the brunette.

"Nooo~ Don't leave me . . . hic . . ." She pouted and grabbed onto his shirt. Renji sighed and flopped down on the couch beside her. Mezuki smiled up at him and laid her head on his lap. Renji looked down at her and a blush slightly crept on his face.

"Oi . . ." He said to her.

"Yeah?" She said back to him. Renji swallowed hard and gently stroked her cheek. Mezuki blinked and turned her head and looked up into his eyes. Mezuki sat up and moved her face closer to his.

"Renji . . ." She said quietly and moved her lips closer to his. Renji wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the small gap between their lips and kissed her deeply. Mezuki moaned and wrapped er arms tightly around his neck bringing him closer. Renji's tongue danced around her mouth. Mezuki moved her tongue around his licking and battling for dominance. Renji's hands slid farther down her waist towards her ass. Mezuki moaned louder and broke off from the kiss. Renji moved down towards her neck and started kissing and licking her exposed skin while his hands moved up her dress. He moved his hands up towards her panties. Mezuki moaned louder and held onto his head as he continued assaulting her neck. Renji's hand moved towards her pussy.

"So wet . . ." He whispered to her seductively. Mezuki shivered in pleasure.

"I-I can't help it." She cried out. Renji grabbed her panties and took them off of her. Mezuki blushed hard and moved her hands up his shirt. Renji began rubbing her pussy fast. Mezuki moaned loud in pleasure. Renji picked her up and laid her across the couch. He pulled up her dress to her waist and spread her legs wide.

"Don't look!" She said shyly trying to close her legs. Renji held her legs open wide.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cause it's embarrassing . . ." She said blushing hard.

"Oh really?" Renji smirked and moved his head to down between her legs.

"R-Renji?" She blushed harder. Renji moved closer to her area and began licking her other mouth. Mezuki moaned loud and her eyes widened.

"A-Ah! R-Renji!" Mezuki moaned out his name. Renji kept sucking and licking her faster.

"Mmm . . . tastes amazing." He said and began rubbing her clit. Mezuki moaned more and moved her hands down and gripped his head. Renji licked faster and harder. Mezuki's head fell back in pleasure.

"I'm g-gonna-" Mezuki cried out in pleasure as she felt an orgasm coming. Renji licked faster and harder. Mezuki moaned louder and gripped his head tighter.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed out and came. Renji licked up her juices and licked his lips of the remaining juice. Mezuki laid there on the couch breathing. Renji moved up towards her and kissed her cheek. Mezuki looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked her.

"Yeah . . ." She said. He smiled and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bedroom. Renji opened the door to his room and gently set Mezuki down on the bed. Mezuki watched as he stripped himself of his shirt. He moved onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Renji moved his hands under her back and held her up some to unzip her dress. He gently took the dress off her and tossed it on the ground. Mezuki blushed up at him. Renji smiled and rubbed her waist.

"You look beautiful." He said to her.

"Thank you." Mezuki smiled brightly at him. Renji moved and kissed her passionately. Mezuki moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Renji moved his hand down and cupped one of her breasts. Mezuki moaned out louder.

"Ah!" Mezuki moaned out. Renji moved down and pulled her bra down underneath her breasts. Mezuki blushed harder and moaned lightly. Renji cupped both her breasts and began massaging them. Mezuki moaned and blushed hard. Renji moved down and began sucking and licking her nipples.

"Ah . . . Uhh . . ." Mezuki moaned more. Renji let go of her nipple and unzipped his pants. Mezuki looked at him, eyes clouded with desire. Renji spread her legs and moved in between them.

"Are you ready Mezuki?" Renji asked her. Mezuki smiled some at him and nodded.

"Yes, I want to become one with Renji." Renji smiled and kissed her gently. Mezuki kissed back. Renji slowly pushed himself inside her. Mezuki moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Mezuki nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can keep going." Renji nodded and moved himself deeper inside her; Mezuki moaned and gripped his shoulders more. Renji slowly started to thrust.

"Ah! Uh!" Mezuki moaned louder and gripped the bed sheets. Renji kept thrusting slowly and began kissing her neck. Mezuki moaned more and held onto his head tightly. "R-Renji . . . move faster." She moaned out to him. Renji nodded and began moving his hips faster. Mezuki moaned his name louder. Renji started thrusting faster and harder into her.

"Ahh! Ah! Renji! Feels amazing!" She screamed out in pure bliss. Renji thrust faster and deeper hitting her g-spot. Mezuki's eyes widen and threw her head back in pleasure.

"O-Oh!" She screamed out in pleasure.

"Shit! So amazing Mezuki!" Renji groaned out and slammed himself harder inside her.

"I'm gonna cum Renji!" Mezuki screamed out in pleasure.

'Then cum!" He told her. Mezuki moaned louder and gripped the sheets. She felt herself orgasm.

"Ah!" She screamed out as she came. Renji pulled out of her and rolled her over on her stomach.

"I'm not done yet." She heard him say before she felt his hard member slam inside her.

"Ah!" She cried out and looked back at him. Renji held onto her hips and thrust harder. Mezuki moaned loud and held onto the pillows tightly.

"Oh yes Renji! Yes!" Mezuki moaned out. Renji thrust faster and harder slamming into her spot. Mezuki moaned louder.

"Fuck! So damn good!" Renji moaned out.

"Oh god! Renji I'm gonna cum again!" Mezuki screamed out to him.

"Me too!" Renji moaned out.

"Come inside me Renji!" She cried out in pleasure. Mezuki curled her toes as she felt him cum inside her, She felt herself orgasm.

"Ah!" Mezuki moaned out. Renji slowly moved out of her and laid down right next to her.

"That was amazing Renji . . ." Mezuki smiled at him. Renji smiled and held her close.

"Yeah it was." He smiled back.

"I love you." She said kissing his chest.

"I love you too Mezuki." Renji held her tighter in his grip, as if she was about to up and leave her.

Mezuki felt herself slowly drift off into sleep but one thing was bugging her and she knew what it was. She broke her own rule and slept with a guy she barely knew and knew what he was good at. But she had a sudden feeling of love towards him.

Renji rubbed her back and pulled the covers over them. "I will never leave you. You can ask anyone I know. I am a true and honest man . . . My heart is always in the right place and I hope you get to see that side of me." Renji kissed her head and saw she was asleep. He smiled gently and fell asleep with his head on hers.

* * *

**_I hope to have the next one soon! Not very soon but soon! But still soon! Big stuff happening soon!_**

**_Please R&R!  
~menalliha_**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-

**_Two chapters done in two days! Yay! I'm trying hard to get this done but I have my friend making the love scenes so . . . Yeah. Enjoy! I know it may be boring but I can't help it until I get back into the creative flow of this story._**

* * *

Mezuki woke up to an empty bed, something she was very used too. She sat up slowly and held her head. "Ouch . . . How much did I drink?" She looked around for a moment and saw her dress and bra on the floor. The silk sheets fell off of her chest and exposed her breasts. She did think much of it, even when she heard a flush from the bathroom.

She eyed to doorway for a moment and saw a fiery red head walk out. He was fixing his boxers and scratching his head. He looked over at Mezuki and a blush crept on his face. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Mezuki stared at him and looked down at her chest. She screamed and quickly covered herself. "Don't look!" She looked away with her eyes closed and head down in shame.

Renji smirked and let out a small laugh. "Funny . . . You said that last night when I went to eat you out."

Her head shot up. "You say it like it's a normal thing to you!" She yelled.

Renji sat next to her. "With my job it is but last night . . . with you wanting me . . . I wanted you just as bad. But I thought it was just because you were drunk and I thought you were desperate. I saw what kind of life you have."

Mezuki glared at him. "Desperate? You thought I was desperate?!" She tried hard to get out of silk sheets but Renji quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that. When you looked at me and told me to cum in you . . . I knew you loved me. Also you told me after we were done that you loved me and I said it back." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Mezuki blushed and tried hard to fight the urge but gave into his sweet kiss.

Renji rubbed her back and smiled. "You were mumbling something in your sleep about someone named Maaya? Who's that? Your sister?"

"She's like my sister. We grew up together. She and her brother Toshiro with her husband Jushiro and their baby Ren." She smiled some. "She and Jushiro were high school sweethearts. They never fought or argued. They got married and Jushiro became a kindergarten teacher and Maaya had Ren. Toshiro goes to middle school right now."

Renji eyed her carefully. "What about you? Any boyfriends in high school?" He smirked some.

"No . . . I was focused on me and my dad. The day I was born . . . My mother passed away. My dad was crushed and has been holding on to me since. Guys also didn't find me attractive. Maaya tried setting me up on dates but they never ended well." She sighed and looked down. "Maaya had no parents . . . Just her and her brother. She had it worse."

Renji held Mezuki close. "I'm sorry for your lose and pain."

Mezuki blushed and knew he wasn't joking. She moved her face closer into his chest and kisses where his heart was. "Can you take me to see Maaya?" She looked up at him.

"Of course. I'll take you myself. Rangiku kinda got the vibe you didn't like her." Renji smiled big.

"Have you seen the size of her breasts compared to mine?! They're huge!" Mezuki yelled.

Renji just smiled and laughed. "She is married you know. She always wears her rings around her neck. She is very careless and doesn't want to lose them."

"M-Married . . . O-Oh . . . I'm very sorry to judge." Mezuki looked down.

Renji patted her head and stood up. He got dressed and brought a change of clothes out for Mezuki. "Here, Rangiku told me your sizes. Hope you like them."

She examined them quickly and got dressed in front of him. She figured that since they've fucked once, he won't mind watching her dress. Mezuki stood in front of a mirror and started at herself. In the mirror, her stomach looked bigger than normal. She sighed and looked down. She couldn't get pregnant overnight . . . Could she?

"Everything ok beautiful?" Renji asked her.

She took in a deep breath. "Renji, if I get pregnant . . . I swear you will have to help me care for that baby! I can't do it by myself."

"I will help you I promise." He said as she kept ranting. "I said I would help!" He yelled at her with a smile. "I know that if you were to get pregnant than I would be responsible. I'm not stupid."

Mezuki finished getting dressed and sighed. "I always get ahead of myself. It's too early to even tell if I'm pregnant. I mean we did it only once last night." She smiled softly.

Renji walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Well I did enjoy it very much. You know why?"

"Why?"

"I woke up and you were still next to me. You didn't up and leave when I was still asleep. I will admit you aren't the only girl I've done . . . But you are the first to stay with me till morning and in the midst of making love . . . You told me you loved me and I could tell it was real not fake. You didn't smirk or look away, you looked into my eyes."

Mezuki looked up at him. "I'm sorry that women do that too you." She looked away from him and up at the mirror. She didn't want this moment to end but she knew it was. Mezuki knew it wasn't going to last much longer between them. He'll get bored of her and throw her aside and get a new woman who will please him better than she can.

Mezuki blinked and looked down. "I had fun Renji but I must go see Maaya."

Renji nodded and held his arm out to her. Mezuki kindly took and watched as he grabbed a set of keys off the table before leaving. "Show me the way to Maaya's and I'll get you there fast."

Renji guided Mezuki to the garage where his personal car was. Renji was a gentleman and opened the door for Mezuki and helped her into the car. He gently closed her door and smiled at her. He rushed to the driver's side and got in. He stared at Mezuki for a moment.

"What?' She asked looking at him.

Renji smiled and stroked her cheek. "Just want to catch your beauty for a moment. You're just so beautiful . . ." He kissed her cheek and started the car. He drove off and took Mezuki to her friend's house. He didn't want to see her go but he knew he would get to see her again.

* * *

_**Another chapter done! Yes! Now to get one more done and wait for the love scene for the next!**_

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~menalliha**_


End file.
